They Never Knew
by Torch-of-Darkness
Summary: A/U Based on 'Z Warrior's Prepare.' Another story pertaining to the infamous three year gap. Bulma breaks up with Yamcha quicker than expected. Vegeta takes advantage of the situation that very same day. What can happen between these two? -The will be a Prequel- Slight OCC in my opinion. *Lemon Warning* *R&R* *Complete* *Major Update*
1. Realizations

**This is my first official story so please cut me some slack guys because after all these years I finally have the guts to show what I got =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai I am nothing more than your usual fanatic.**

**So I hope you enjoy my story and now here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations<strong>

The day started out like any other day. As always Vegeta would wake up, suit up in his training gear, eat breakfast, and head out for his daily training session. But every day before he took off he and Bulma would have their daily bickering competitions. For whatever reason they were both attracted to each other. Though that thought never crossed their minds. Little did they know today something would impact both of their lives.

Bulma and Vegata's fate had been revealed and since then something inside them awakened. As if some sort of coincidence came into play. Vegeta as always started arguments with Bulma for fun and she accepted with no problem. She loved their battle of wits as did Vegeta.

"Woman why must your cooking be so repulsive," Vegeta spat in a harsh tone.

"Hmm listen buster if you don't like it then you can make your own food."

'Darn woman she knows I can't cook well at least in the kitchen anyway, I'd rather have a home cooked meal than go hunting like the old days.' He found retaliation however. "Do you not realize that would be a waste of my time every second counts otherwise we would be no match for those pesky androids."

"Well then quit your complaining and eat you royal ass!"

"I'm not complaining I am merely making a suggestion, learn how to prepare better meals."

"Psh as if I have time for that. I have to assist my father with running the company, repair everything you destroy and upgrade your training equipment when my father can't, and I'm not sure whether the fact that I also have a life dawned on you."

"Whatever you say woman you are only wasting your life away with that scar faced baka." Vegeta thought Bulma could do a lot better than Yamcha and hated the fact that she wasted her time on him.

Bulma didn't say anything she just sat there lost in thought about what Vegeta said.

Vegeta thought back to a few days ago when Bulma suggested they make a wish on the Dragonballs and ask where Dr. Gero's location was in order to kill him. 'That woman can be so foolish sometimes but that was a funny idea.' Vegeta thought he would pester the woman about the subject. 'This is going to be priceless,' Vegeta smirked to himself.

"So woman hows about you and I go find the Dragonballs today and make a wish."

Bulma came back to reality and replied. "I have nothing better to do today what do you want to wish for anyway, oh wait don't tell me immortality. What a waste of a good wish. Why not wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries?"

"No how about we ask Shenron where we can find Dr. Gero then I can kick his ass and save us all this stress," Vegeta burst out laughing manically. 'I have to admit Kakarot did make a good point about us not barging in on him especially if he hasn't started working on the damned things.'

"Ughhhhh Vegeta shut up I was only trying to help that day you should know that."

Vegeta stood up and placed his stack of dishes in the sink. He turned around to make eye contact with Bulma. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Vegeta made his way towards Bulma until they were a few centimeters apart. He learned in closer and brushed his lips against her own. Not too long afterwards he broke his contact and walked towards the door. 'I don't know why but that felt right.' He faced Bulma once more and spoke.

"Well woman I'd better get to my training."

* * *

><p>Vegeta made his way outside to the gravity room leaving a speechless Bulma to wonder what just happened. Her heart had been racing the entire time and wanted more. Although she was still with Yamcha she had been thinking about breaking off their relationship more than frequently lately. Bulma got up and placed her dishes in the sink and called for one of the robots to wash the dishes in the sink.<p>

She made her way upstairs and prepared to get ready for the day. Once she got to her room she searched her closet for a dark blue tank top and a pair of light stonewash jeans. She then ran to her dresser and picked out matching lingerie and a pair of socks. She stepped into her private restroom and drew herself a hot shower. As she showered she looked back on her relationship with Yamcha. 'Throughout the years of being together he always ends up cheating on me in the end just because I refuse to have any sexual contact with him. I know it upsets him because it's been nearly a decade since we've been together regardless of it being on and off but come on I don't want to. And who knows what kind of disease I'll get from him. Obviously at this point I am unhappy and want to move on with my life without being with him.'

With her mind made up she stepped out of the shower and and began to towel dry her hair. Her thoughts drifted off to Vegeta. 'If only Vegeta and I could start messing around again.' On Namek Bulma was kidnapped by Vegeta but he meant no harm he only wanted one thing from her. Bulma surprisingly didn't refuse his offer and lost her virginity to the Saiyan Prince and enjoyed every second of it. She longed to be with him again he was the man of her dreams. He said that if they ever met again he would want to form a certain relationship with her. But what Vegeta didn't know was that Bulma was waiting on someone.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

After Vegeta was settled into his room upon arriving at Capsule Corp. he knocked on Bulma's door.

"Oh hey Vegeta, what's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta followed Bulma into her room and she sat on her bed. She gestured for Vegeta to take a seat next to her. Vegeta gladly accepted her offer. He sat down and got right to the point.

"So woman about my offer do you want to make it official?"

"Actually I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta I really want to but I'm waiting on someone to return from the dead. I've been with him since I was 16 years old but we've been on and off over the years. I thought I was over him but when he died my heart broke and I longed for him once more. However when we were on Namek I decided to forget about him and enjoy my time there and I was up for anything. Then I met you I thought you were hot the second I saw you and wanted you to do things to me. I don't regret anything with you though and if things don't work out with him after he gets back I'll be willing to hook up with you then if you still want to."

"So be it woman I hope you know what you're doing."

Vegeta stood up and left the room back to his. He was upset but didn't want to force himself on her either. So he figured he would let things be for the time being.

*End of flashback*

* * *

><p>And now here they were a little over a year later. For months now she had been dreaming about herself and Vegeta being intimate as friends. As she thought about this she began to wonder what the future would hold for her after she broke up with Yamcha. 'Am I meant to be lonely for the rest of my life, I've never had luck with the guys. Even if I do end up becoming intimate with Vegeta he probably wouldn't want more than that.' Once that thought passed she got dressed, cleansed her face, brushed her teeth, and applied a little bit of makeup. She looked in the mirror and noticed her hair was becoming flimsier by the day. 'Ewww I need to go to the salon and change my hair otherwise I'll look hideous.' She stepped into her room and slipped into a pair of checkered white and black Vans. She was now ready for the day and looked at the time. 'Hmmm 8:00 Yamcha should be here soon might as well watch something on tv.'<p>

Bulma headed downstairs and turned on the TV to Maury. There was a mother looking for the father of her baby with two men as possible candidates. One of the men was her ex-boyfriend and the other was a one night stand partner. Her ex-boyfriend said that if the baby was his he would get back together with his ex-girlfriend if she wanted to, but if not he would be a part of his child's life either way. As for the one night stand partner he made it clear that what they had was a fling and he didn't care if he was the father, he didn't want anything to do with either of them. The results were in and immediately read. The woman's ex-boyfriend was the father and decided to give him another chance. Bulma sat there as the show went to commercial break. Just then the door bell went off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I bet you know who's at the door, it's somebody we all hate! **

***Spoiler* I want to get rid of Yamcha as soon as possible and leave him out the rest of the story ^_^**

**Well there you have it I hope you liked it. I have the next chapter done but I need to revise and add stuff to it first. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Facing The Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai I am nothing more than a fanatic!**

**Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Facing The Music<strong>

Bulma ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. 'Ah right on cue.' Yamcha and Puar were at the door just as expected. She sighed heavily and plastered a fake smile on her face before opening the door.

Bulma made eye contact with Yamcha, then Puar. "Hey you two come on in."

Yamcha stepped inside and placed a kiss on Bulma's cheek. "Morning babe."

"Morning."

Puar flew in with a giant smile on her face and pounced on Bulma to give her a hug, she returned the favor. "Hi Bulma."

"Hey Puar, so what's on the agenda today you guys?"

"Well the usual since the news of the Androids, train of course, but I was also thinking we could go on a date tonight."

Bulma quickly thought to herself. 'There's your opportunity Bulma' She immediately replied. "I'd love to sweetie, what time were you thinking?"

"I would say about 8."

"Alright sounds good now I suggest you get to your training."

"Yeah I should, come on Puar let's get started."

Yamcha and Puar headed out the door. Bulma went back to what she was doing and began to ponder on her decision. 'He's such a sweet guy but he's as immature as ever. I don't know why I dragged this on for so long. Might as well get it over with tonight after all we've been growing apart for some time now.' Ever since Vegeta came back from space she despised the way Yamcha had been acting. Really it just showed how much more of a man Vegeta was.

Today Bulma didn't have much to do but lay around the house since her father didn't need her help with anything. She was bored out of her mind and had no clue what to do.

Meanwhile Vegeta trained nonstop in the gravity room and though about what happened. 'What were you thinking the woman is weak and will only get in the way of your training and goals. You much become a Super Saiyan and defeat that third class clown.'

Ever since what happened on Namek he couldn't get his fling with Bulma out of his head. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself it felt right and he wanted more. His whole life he made no sexual contact with any female what so ever, well that was until he met Bulma. They were both inexperienced yet knew exactly how to turn each other on. He only took up her offer to stay at her house in hopes for some more action. Unfortunately he had no idea Bulma had an on and off relationship with that scar faced fool. So he let things be seeing as how it was obvious to him that their relationship would come to an end soon.

Vegeta smirked to himself and focused more on his training. As much as his pride ate away at him he ignored it and was on the prowl for an opportunity to strike. Little did he know soon his luck would kick in.

* * *

><p>Back inside Bulma was plopped on the couch reading Cosmopolitician consumed by frustration. Just then Bunny walked in with a tray of sweets and tea. She noticed Bulma was upset.<p>

"What's the matter dear?"

"I have nothing to do today and the guys are busy preparing for the Androids, its irritating the hell out of me!"

"Why not enjoy a snack and forget about it for a while and we can go shopping."

"You know me all too well mother, how can I refuse that offer?"

"Like they say, like mother like daughter."

Their conversation was cut short when a stressed out Dr. Briefs walked into the room. As if Bulma didn't already know the cause of this. Day in and day out since Vegeta returned her father had to fix the training droids and expected him to fix them as well as upgrade them and make them indestructible. She decided to spark up a conversation with him either way.

"What's the matter dad?"

"Same old same old, your friend Vegeta destroys the training droids and wants me to fix them by the next day."

"Honestly the nerve of that Saiyan. Sure he and I get along surprisingly but I just don't like the way he treats others. He needs to stop being so self-centered and realize that there are other people besides him."

Bunny cut into their conversation."

"Honey why not have some sweets to ease your stress."

"Might as well." Dr. Briefs grabbed a cupcake and began devouring it. "Well I'd love to stay but I have more work to do besides repairing Vegeta's things.

"Alright dad, see you later."

"Don't be late for dinner honey."

"Bye Bulma. I'll try not to dear."

Dr. Briefs headed back to the lab leaving the two women to enjoy their sweets.

* * *

><p>As all this was going on Vegeta was so wrapped up in his training and yet again distracted by his thoughts. Without realizing what was happening the droids threw ki balls his way. Vegeta threw a ki ball of his own in retaliation. The ki balls collided together resulting an oncoming explosion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have Chapter 2, I know it's kind of short but I couldn't think of anything else for this section anyway. You all know whats going to happen next. Sorry no spoiler this time.**

**So I have Chapter 3 but I need to put it through the same process as last time and besides that I need to get to sleep.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**


	3. Gravity Room Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai just a fanatic!**

**Chapter 3 for you sorry for the long wait had to deal with studying for finals and catching up on work, been on break since the 8****th**** but preoccupied with other things haha gotta love the college life =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity Room Explosion<strong>

Bulma was about to take a bite out of her pastry until she was whip lashed onto her dessert. She panicked and bolted to where the gravity machine was. On the way there she bumped into Yamcha. Both had a worried look on their faces as they looked upon the scene. Yamcha was the first to speak.

"I knew something like this would happen." Yamcha stated dumbfounded

Bulma just glared at him coldly already expecting the situation.

"Vegeta where are you?" She began to rummage through the remains of the gravity room when a hand popped out scaring her half to death as well as making her scream in the process as she flew back knocking Yamcha over as well.

The Saiyan Prince slowly stood up with a look of pain written all over his face.

"Are you ok Vegeta?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

A look of relief showed on Bulma's face only to be replaced by an angry scowl.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bastard you almost blew up my house and you could have killed us all!"

Vegeta put his trademark smirk on his face and chuckled a bit as he fell onto the rubble. Bulma ran to Vegeta in an instant.

"Vegeta no you're hurt." She slightly picked up Vegeta so she could make better eye contact with him.

"Woman leave me be I have training to get done."

"I don't think so mister I'm cutting you off right now!"

"Hmph this is nothing I've seen worse days. Besides that I need to become stronger to defeat those Androids and Kakarot."

"We know you're strong but everybody needs a break sometime."

"And just what makes you think I'll take orders from you."

With that Vegeta slowly stood up once more only to collapse out cold. Bulma looked at Yamcha and noticed the shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what he just saw. She knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out, she indeed had strong feelings for Vegeta. Though she couldn't think of that right now her thoughts drifted back to the matter at hand.

"We need to get him inside." Bulma spoke.

"Yeah let's get to it."

Bulma tried to pick him up on her own but he was too heavy as expected. Yamcha tried to help her out only to end in the same result. Yamcha ran inside to get help as Bulma stayed by Vegeta's side. "What were you thinking idiot just when I found you here you are knocking at Death's door.' She admired and caressed his face. Then she went in for what she felt was right. She lowered her face onto his and lightly kissed his lips. It was now clear to her that their one night stand slowly made her fall for the man. She pulled away and waited until Yamcha came back with help.

Yamcha emerged with Dr. Brief and some robots. The rushed to Vegeta and took him inside. Bulma was about to follow when Yamcha grabbed her wrist. Just then the words she had been wanting to hear finally came out.

"Listen Bulma we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. So what does Yamcha have to say? I think you know. **

**Ok so I have up to Chapter 8 done so I figure I might as well type and post as I go. Chapter 4 coming at you in a mere amount of minutes. **

**Spoiler: Bye bye Yamcha we all hate you!**


	4. So Long, Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai I'm just a fanatic!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>So Long, Goodbye<strong>

Vegeta was in the process of being stabilized. Dr. Brief was amazed that the explosion hadn't taken his life. He was thankful that the Prince was still alive. Although Vegeta was a pain in the ass to deal with he knew deed down he had a good heart. Secretly he hoped Bulma and him would end up together seeing as how they were alike in many ways. He decided to let Vegeta rest and headed for his lab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bulma prepared for her oncoming conversation with Yamcha.<p>

"What's there to talk about?"

"Oh my fucking Kami don'tgive me that bullshit Bulma. I want to know why you've been giving me the cold shoulder and why you've been ogling at Vegeta since he came back from space. He's a jerk and yet you show him all this kindness after he was part responsible for my death. So if you have something to say spit it out now."

"Ha your right buddy boy and I have a good explanation for all this so keep your damn ears open for once."

"Ok you have my attention so out with it already."

"Alright then not that it really matters since we weren't together at the time, but I had an affair with Vegeta on Namek and I don't regret it one bit. He may have been a murderer but at least he treated me right that one time. And before you were wished back with the Dragonballs and he up and left, we became pretty good friend aside from the fighting. At least he's fun to have around."

Yamcha stared in shock and disbelief and gathered the words for his response.

"What the hell Bulma? What the fuck were you thinking? How could you sleep with that jerk so easily, yet you never bothered to have sex with me."

"Well you good for nothing dumb ass that answer is simple. Ever since we got together and I brought you to West City you cheated on me left and right. What makes you think I want to contract a disease from you? Oh and he's way more of a man than you'll ever be."

"If that's the case then why did you even bother to get back together with me after I came back from the dead?"

"I was stupid enough to believe you had changed and I pitied you."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"What do you think you stupid bastard we're through get out of my sight. Don't come crawling back of so Kami help me I'll tell Vegeta to keep track of your ki and chase you off my property if you do. Oh and by the way I was planning on breaking up with you tonight anyway. So laters loser."

Bulma gave him one last glance and walked into the compound. With that Yamcha took off to find Puar and left defeated. Bulma was glad she finally got rid of him now she could start life anew and move onto better things, but first she had to visit a certain someone. Bulma made her way to the lab in search of her father. When she found him she went up to him in a rush.

"Hey daddy where's Vegeta?"

"We put him in his room."

"Ok thanks and by the way I broke up with Yamcha."

With that she left the lab, headed up the stairs to the hallway leading to her room. When everyone arrived at her house not long after being transported from Namek she gave Vegeta a room next to hers. She figured he would stay for a good while and secretly she wanted to keep tabs on the Prince. But as for everyone else they got rooms on a separate floor. Bulma passed her room and walked up to his door taking a deep breath as she entered. There lay Vegeta with an oxygen mask and a few IVs here and there along with bandages covering the most brutal wounds. Her eyes stumbled onto his heart monitor and she was surprised at how calm his heart beat was. She decided to sit next to his night stand to watch over him. Once she settled in the chair she heard a loud beeping noise. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the heart monitor only to find his heart rate escalating. Suddenly she heard him talking in his sleep as he began breaking out in sweat. She ran to her room to grab a few towels. When she returned he had somewhat calmed down. She wiped away all the sweat then kissed his cheek before settling back into the chair. With that she lay her head down on the night stand and sleep soon overtook her.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was lost in a nightmare where he chased Goku and the mysterious youth from the future in their Super Saiyan forms. No matter how much effort he put in he just couldn't keep up with them. To him it was impossible it was his birth right, damn it! Yet a third class warrior and some teenager beat him to the punch. Just then a flashback from his past came to him. It was his father telling him about his destiny and not to forget who he was no matter what happened. Vegeta was five years old then and to this day he never forgot his father's words. At that moment his dream ended when he bolted awake.<p>

'Strange dream but I must not give up I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I'll be damned if I let those fools surpass me.'

Vegeta removed his oxygen mask and looked down and saw that he was bandaged up with a few IVs pricked inside his body. He knew he was in his room then began to look even closer to his surroundings. He looked to his right and there she was. 'The woman is here. How long has she been here?' Vegeta would have his answer soon. He extended his arm to hers and shook her awake.

Bulma was having a pleasant dream about Vegeta once again. They were making love and he was about to explode inside of her. Just then her dream ended abruptly but her eyes remained closed. 'Awww man every time it gets good this happens.' She slowly opened her eyes and cam into focus with the jerk that dared to wake her. To her surprise it was Vegeta and she prepared for one of their mouthy battle sessions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's going to happen now that they're face to face? **

**I need to type Chapter 5 feeling lazy right now but I'll probably have it up tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Shock Shock, Surprise Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters I'm just a fanatic so leave me be! =P**

**A/N: -_- you guys have every right to be mad I've been too lazy to type anyways here's Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Shock Shock, Surprise Surprise!<strong>

To her surprise that didn't happen.

"Woman how long have you been here?'

'That's a good question.' She looked at her watch and was distraught. 'Wow I was out for that long.'

"Its been five hours."

"Alright and why did you over do it with the bandages you know I hate when you do that woman."

"I haven't been here the whole time, my father and a few robots brought you inside and stabilized you. I was going to follow but Yamcha stopped me in my tracks."

"Hmph and why aren't you with the baka right now? Surely he doesn't like you being alone with me after that little display we put on earlier. Its amazing he'd let you be here for that long."

"Oh please that asshole never could tell me what to do in the past and I won't let him now. And besides I broke up with the idiot before I came over here."

"Well well well woman I didn't think I had it in you. I have to admit you finally did something right." He smirked at her. 'Finally today is my lucky day maybe I can get her to pick up where we left off these next few years are going to be better than I thought.

She smiled. "Yeah he had it coming for a long time. I should have just put an end to it after I brought him back to life. But enough talk about his dumb ass, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm sore but I can manage a few more hours of rest."

"Ok well you want something to eat?"

"No woman I don't need food ever," Vegeta remarked sarcastically. "Of course I want something to eat."

"Shut up, I'll see if my mother can whip something up for you."

Bulma left the room and headed for the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was no sign of her mother anywhere. Strange. She stumbled upon a note that read 'Bulma dear your father and I have a business convention/gala to attend this weekend. Keep an eye on Vegeta and order plenty of take out for the both of you. Love mom.'

'Well just my luck. Damn it mom this better not be one of your schemes to get me together with Vegeta as much as I want it to happen I know it won't.' Bulma headed back to Vegeta's room, note in hand for proof of their situation.

"So what is your ditz of a mother making for me to eat?"

"Well you see you might want to read this." Bulma handed Vegeta the note. Vegeta looked over it then laid his head back on the pillow and rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to order?"

"I guess pizza would be ok for today."

"So about 50 boxes could last us the rest of the day?"

"I don't see why not."

Bulma called Pizza Hut and ordered 50 boxes of stuffed crust pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and sauce.

"Pizza should be here in about 30 minutes to an hour so why don't you take a shower and meet me down stairs and if you want I can redo your bandages for you."

"Ok and I think I'll pass on the bandages." With that said Vegeta got up and grabbed some clothes.

"Whatever," was Bulma's response as she left his room. After she left Vegeta headed for his restroom.

* * *

><p>Bulma changed into some short shorts and retouched her makeup. Once satisfied she headed downstairs and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV. She loved the fact her family was loaded with cash. For as long as she could remember their cable provider had been DirecTV with every channel unlocked and DVR. She decided to watch some Ghost Adventures to pass the time. On this particular episode the crew was visiting Alcatraz. Since this was her favorite show for the time being she was glued to the TV for the entire time.<p>

As Bulma was enjoying her show Vegeta was in the process of removing his bandages. He despised having to wear them. As he got them completely off he examined his wounds and to his surprise they were worse than he that. Only problem was he couldn't let Bulma know that otherwise she would nag him for weeks. As stubborn as he was this wouldn't stop him from having a hot shower. He stepped into the shower and clenched his teeth together once the scalding water hit his wounds. After a while he ignored the pain and began to ponder on thoughts about Bulma once again. 'I don't know what's coming over me but I have to make that woman comply with my needs for her body. She's so sexy one of these days I hope I can just drop my pride and make her mine instead of lusting over her constantly. Even if she does agree to mess around it's not like we could possibly do it forever. Can't we? But maybe I should wait instead of dropping the bomb on her today. Ugh I don't know what to do!' Vegeta ended his shower and got dressed immediately and headed for the living room area.

* * *

><p>As if on cue the door bell rang just as the show ended. She bolted from her seat to the door and was greeted by five delivery boys each carrying ten boxes of pizza.<p>

The main one spoke up. "I have a pizza delivery for Ms. Bulma Briefs."

"Sure right this way," Bulma smiled and led them to the kitchen.

Each of the delivery boys put the boxes of pizza on the island. Bulma paid for the pizza and tipped each of them $30. Once each of the boys got their sum of cash they grinned at her and thanked her. Bulma just smiled and led them to the door and thanked them for helping to bring the pizza in. Then her thoughts jumped to Vegeta. 'Better go get his highness before he gets grumpy.' Bulma turned around and bumped into something rock hard and almost fell over. She looked up and saw that Vegeta caught her. Her cheeks flushed pink just as Vegeta let her go.

"So the foods here already help yourself." Bulma broke the silence.

"Oh really I don't think I would have been able to figure that one out for myself." Vegeta sarcastically shot.

"Do you have to be an ass all the time?" Bulma retorted annoyed.

"Let me think that one over woman, I think yes!" Vegeta smirked and brushed passed her to go into the kitchen.

'Ugh that man is such a pain in the ass!' Bulma thought as she followed him into the kitchen. Vegeta grabbed at least 30 of the boxes and took them to the living room. Bulma grabbed one and followed behind only to set them on the table and walk back into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey Vegeta what do you want to drink?"

"Give me the whole pitcher of tea"

"Fine but I'm not making you any after you finish it!"

"I don't need you for everything that's what your servant robots are for."

Bulma did as instructed then grabbed herself a bottle of water and took the beverages to the living room. She set them on the table then sat on the far end of the couch looking for the remote. She turned Vegeta's was and saw a deadly smirk spread across his face noticing he had the remote.

"Looking for this woman hmm?"

"Hey give me that I was about to watch one of my shows."

Bulma got up and tried to grab the control multiple times only to fail with each attempt. Vegeta laughed hysterically at her more and more each time. She was about to sock him in the face when he caught her hand and made his move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again sorry for the long wait guys as you know I have up to Chapter 7 done just haven't had the inspiration to edit. I honestly thought that nobody would like my fanfic. But for the last few months I've been reading other stories and came to realize that I may not be the best BV fanfic writer out there but I'm not the worst either I guess I'm about average and it will take time to get many hits so until then I'm just going to keep on improving.**

**On a lighter note, what does Vegeta have in store for Bulma? There's only one way to find out, but until then please read and review.**


	6. Drop The Bomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ="[ just another fanatic.**

***Slight lemon nothing big yet***

**Music lyrics as well which I don't own either!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drop The Bomb<strong>

Vegeta leaned in and kissed Bulma's neck and began lapping at it. He pulled away and began to speak as he placed his hands on her breasts.

"So woman I've been thinking how would you like to have that friends with benefits relationship I mentioned?"

Bulma moaned as Vegeta moved his hand between her thighs.

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that Vegeta got closer and locked lips with her. Bulma returned the kiss and stuck her tongue in his hot mouth. Vegeta laid her on her back and got up taking the remote with him.

"Don't move." Vegeta walked back and turned off all the lights in the living room then changed the channel to his favorite music station, Sirius XM Octane (hard rock) and turned up the volume. As fate would have it the right song played.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away,  
>Can't run from you,<br>I just run back to you.  
>Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame,<br>Say my name, but it's not the same.  
>You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.<br>And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees_

His focus went back to Bulma as he position her underneath him in between his legs. He wanted to play with her hair but he found her hairstyle becoming repulsive further making it a pain in the ass for him to deal with.

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
>I'm so confused,So hard to choose.<br>Between the pleasure and the pain.  
>And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.<br>Even if i try to win the fight, my heart would overule my mind.  
>And I'm not strong enough to stay away<em>

"Woman I don't know if anybody's told you but you must do something about your hairdo its like there's something up with it."

"Yeah I know I need to go get it looked at soon."

"That's fine by me, now shut up and let's get to it."

_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
>What can I do<br>I would die without you  
>in your presence my heart knows no shame<br>im not to blame  
>cause you bring my heart to its knees<em>

Bulma ignored him and snuck her hands underneath his shirt. She felt up his shoulder blades and down his lower back. She admired the feel of his muscles. Just when she was about to stroke his swollen manhood showing through the very noticeable bulging in his pants her hand were bound above her head.

"It's not nice to interrupt someone wait your turn little vixen," Vegeta smirked.

"Go ahead I won't stop you I was enjoying your being in control anyway," Bulma smirked in return.

"Is that so woman?" His smirk grew sadistic.

"Yeah!"

"Then don't you move a muscle let a real man show you how it's done."

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
>I'm so confused,So hard to choose.<br>Between the pleasure and the pain  
>And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.<br>Even if i try to win the fight, my heart would overule my mind  
>And I'm not strong enough to stay away<em>

With that Vegeta stared into her cerulean eyes as she stared into his onyx ones. She saw something in them but couldn't put her finger on it. 'Oh well maybe the more we do this the more I'll understand.' What she didn't know was that he saw and thought the same. Vegeta lowered his face to her right breast and began kissing it while his left hand massaged the other. His other hand remained still keeping her hands bound. He then switched positions and gave her other breast the same treatment. He released his hold on her hands and explored her torso trailing kisses underneath the hem of her tank top.

"Shall we go further?" Vegeta purred looking back up at the blue haired heiress.

"Please," Bulma pleaded wanting more.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have any fun at all."

"How?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Go on."

Vegeta lay on his back next to Bulma only to place her on top of him. Bulma straddled Vegeta's hops and began grinding. Vegeta placed his hands on her hips and moved with her rhythm meeting her movement for movement. He felt an erection coming on and groaned as he sped his pace. This made Bulma quiver and moan.

"Ahh Vegeta yes, faster."

Vegeta did as he was told and kept his pace until he grew tired. Bulma rolled off and noticed the prince's large member begging for attention. She got on her knees and spread her legs over Vegeta's thighs. As she positioned herself to sit down she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down just above his knees. Wanting to be surprised she slowly pulled down his boxers as far as she did his pants. She looked at his member and smiled at him.

"Mmmm I almost forgot how big and thick you are, you should know I missed it."

Vegeta smirked, "As I missed your breath taking body."

Bulma smiled and went back down to business. She tightened her grip and slowly pumped his member. After a while she gripped him tighter and quickened her pace. A groan escaped Vegeta's lips.

"Right there Bulma don't stop."

Bulma did as she was told and kept on going for about 20 minutes. After a while Vegeta's hips began to jerk uncontrollably. He could feel his release coming and prepared himself. Within an instant his member shot out a hefty amount of his juices.

"Woman for somebody who hasn't done much with sex you sure know your stuff."

"Thanks," Bulma smiled at the compliment.

"So are you just gonna sit there or clean me up?"

Bulma yanked Vegeta's pants and boxers even further down and took his member into her mouth. She lapped up his juices and began to lick around making sure she got ever bit. Before pulling away she teased his head with her tongue.

"You taste so good."

_There's nothing I can do  
>My heart is chained to you<br>And I can't get free  
>Look what this love's done to me<em>

"Of course I do. Now Bulma we have tings to discuss. You can't tell anyone about this and I won't either. We'll go about the day like we normally do but expect to have my attention when we're alone throughout the day in private and at night regardless of the time. Remember we're just friends with benefits nothing more so don't even try and make it something more than what it is, ok."

"Just so you know I don't tell my friends everything so yes you can trust me and I understand where you're coming from."

"Good. Well I don't know about you but I need rest." Vegeta pulled his pants and boxers up and began walking out of the living room before Bulma stopped him.

"Wait, do you mind if I join you?"

"No."

"Ok wait for me." Just as she got up Bulma realized something, "Oh shit we didn't even eat the food."

"We can eat it later."

"True."

With that Vegeta walked up the stairs and into his room with Bulma following closely behind him. Vegeta threw his pants off and slid his shirt over his head tossing it with his pants then laid on his bed watching Bulma's every move. Bulma unhooked her bra and snuggled up against Vegeta's bare chest. Vegeta embraced her and watched her fall asleep then drifted off not long after. Vegeta woke up a few hours later and decided to train for a few hours before calling it a night. He admired the blue haired beauty lying in his bed before taking off.

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
>I'm so confused,So hard to choose.<br>Between the pleasure and the pain  
>And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.<br>Even if i tried to win the fight, my heart would overule my mind.  
>And I'm not strong enough to stay away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will become of Bulma and Vegeta? Next chapter the unexpected happens. R&R tell me what you think of my partial lemon and expect an update within the next few days.**

**For those of you interested in the artist and song here you go:**

**Artist: Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith and/or Doug Robb (there's two versions of the song personally I prefer Brent Smith's version)**

**Song: Not Strong Enough **


	7. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai series or anything pertaining to it. I've just been in love with it since I was 10! **

**A/N I'm so happy finals and the semester are finally over, still getting settled in at home though. I have some good news as well, I only need four more classes then I'm getting my Associate's Degree in General Studies. Bad news is this will take me another year – since I need to take History II, both Government classes, and retake College Algebra. [I hate math!] **

**Anyways I figured out how to get the stories off my cell phone and onto my laptop, so no more typing out the entire story just analyzing errors and improving the context.**

**Ok I'll shut up now here's Chapter 7 =]**

* * *

><p>A Date?<p>

It had been six months since that night. Bulma and Vegeta had grown a lot closer than expected. They both felt like they should start a relationship instead of just messing around. Where was the sanity in that? Though these thoughts were unspoken sooner or later one or the other would have to reveal them. Vegeta had been thinking about asking Bulma on a date for the occasion, but he didn't know how to come go about it. As much as it would kill him inside he went to Dr. Briefs for some assistance. 'Ugh I don't want to ask him, but it's better than asking any of these other fools.' Vegeta got up from his bed and left the room and headed to the old man's lab. When he got there he found him in an instant.

"Hey, old man I need your help with something!"

"What can I help you with boy."

"Well you see." Vegeta blushed. "I want to take your daughter on a date."

"So why not ask her?"

"I've never bothered with women before, all I've ever cared about was fighting and I don't understand this planets customs, so I don't know how its supposed to work."

"Well Vegeta I can't tell you how to do it. You'll just have to do it the way you think would be the right way. But I'll give you a hint, usually women like to do what they consider would be romantic."

"What did Bulma do on dates with that pussy bandit?"

"Usually go to dinner or the movies."

"Ah."

"Vegeta I trust that you'll respect my daughter better than Yamcha."

"Of course I will that moron has no idea how to treat women. As soon as I started staying here again I know he was being a womanizer. I may not know much about women but I know how to be a man the man he could only dream of becoming."

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

><p>With that said and done Vegeta went to find Bulma. It was still early in the morning that breakfast was barely being prepared so she was more than likely in her room. Vegeta knocked on her door and immediately got a response.<p>

"Come in," Bulma yelled from her vanity.

Vegeta walked in and closed the door, then sat on Bulma's bed.

"Woman I have some business to discuss with you."

"Ok what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me tonight."

Bulma's eyes widened in response as she replied, "Vegeta are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, where do you want to go?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Alright."

"What time do you want to go?"

"Be ready by 8pm sharp no later please, or else I will come up here and drag you down myself."

"Ok I'll meet you in the living room."

"Alright then see you tonight."

Vegeta got up from the bed and walked over to where Bulma was and kissed her before taking his leave. As he walked out of her room he headed to the kitchen and immediately devoured his breakfast. Before he knew it he was out the door and starting up the gravity chamber at 350x Earth's gravity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bulma was still in her room eyes bulging and in utter and complete shock that the prince would even think to take her on a date. Lucky for her being the Vice President of Capsule Corp. she could take days off or work half the day given that the work she had to do met its deadline. She figured she would work until 12pm., have some lunch, get ready, and then take off to get an extreme makeover in hopes to impress Vegeta some more. Bulma noticed she was still in her PJs so she ran for her closet and put on a pair of bootcut jeans, a black shirt with a simple white Zero brand skull with the lettering underneath it, and black and white DVS shoes. When Vegeta had come in she was putting the finishing touches to straightening her long aqua hair. Once Vegeta told her what he thought about her hair she went to the salon the next day and had her perm taken out. He almost didn't recognize her, the memory still made her laugh to this day.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Vegeta had just came out of the gravity room and was about to go inside for dinner when he saw somebody he didn't recognize going towards the sliding double doors. He walked up to the "stranger" and confronted them.

"Hey who the fuck are you? Not that it's any of my business but it's after hours what the hell makes you think you can come over here at this hour?"

"Oh shut up you idiot I live here or do you not know who I am?"

"Wait a minute." Vegeta took a closer look at the woman. 'Hmmm blue hair, beautiful aqua eyes, creamy white skin, and attitude problem. Sounds like Bulma but doesn't look exactly like her. Unless, she got rid of that nest of a hairstyle. Only one way to find out I suppose.' "Bulma is that you?"

"Of course it's me you dumb ass!"

"Ah I see, so you decided to take my advice."

"What of it? I don't want to look unappealing to you while we have our little fun from now on."

"Good call woman." Vegeta smirked and walked inside.

Bulma simply followed him in.

*End of flashback*

* * *

><p>Bulma looked at the time the grabbed her cell phone and headed for the kitchen. She quickly ate and ran off to the lab. When she got there she saw that a handful of her employees had just finished one of the military projects. As she walked by she winked at them and went to her office. Today she didn't really have much to do other that do some finishing touches on a prototype training bot she was working on for Vegeta.<p>

A few days ago he had came to her with an idea on how to make the bots more efficient that way he wouldn't wreck them so easily anymore. Bulma liked the idea so she had him follow her to her office where he drew out the blue prints for her. All she had to do was gather the materials that would meet the standards for this new bot.

She got started and before she knew it she was done. 'Great Vegeta will be pleased to hear about this.'

Bulma went to the control room to establish a connection with the gravity room. In a matter of seconds she could see Vegeta doing one-handed handstand pushups. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked with all that sweat dripping off of him. She shook her head and remembered why she got a hold of him in the first place.

"Hey Vegeta, its Bulma I have something down in the lab that you might want to check out."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok."

*Five minutes later*

Vegeta walked into Bulma's office.

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

They walked to the lab where Bulma led him to the prototype.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think it'll actually work a whole lot better than the previous models. But I'll let you know for sure when I get around to trying it out."

"Sounds good," Bulma looked at the time on her cell phone which read 11:55am. "Hey it's almost lunch time; you want to go ahead and go eat with me?"

"I'd rather have you for lunch, but why not?" Vegeta teased.

Bulma just laughed and took off her lab coat before walking in the direction of the kitchen. Vegeta followed closely behind and watched her hips sway the entire way.

When they got to the kitchen Bunny had just finished setting the table. Today she made rice balls, beef and curry, and steamed vegetables. She looked up and saw that Bulma and Vegeta were eyeing the food.

"Hey you two."

"Hi mom."

Vegeta just grunted and took a seat waiting to be served. Bulma started servings several plates and placed them in front of Vegeta before she began serving herself and sat beside him. Lunch was quiet for once. Bulma and Vegeta finished their meals at the same time for once so Bulma took it upon herself to put their dishes in the sink. As she did this Vegeta go up and left the kitchen making Bulma think he went back to training. When she finished in the kitchen she walked out when she bumped into a hard wall that was never there before. She looked up and found Vegeta smirking at her. He scooped her up and walked off to her room. Once in he walked to her bed and threw her on the mattress smirking at her even wider before jumping on top of her.

"What the hell Vegeta?"

"What? I can't play with you?"

"Sure you can."

"Then why are you complaining woman?"

"Give me a break 'Geta I didn't know you were messing with me."

"Hn." Vegeta rolled off and brought her with him.

"So why are we here?" Bulma laid her head on his chest.

"I just wanted to know what you were going to do after we finished eating."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna get ready then go to the mall to do stuff for a few hours."

"Some things never change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're gonna go buy more clothes aren't you?"

"Yeah and that's something that's never going to change." Bulma got up to straddled his hips. "So – get – used – to – it." She poked him in the chest as each word rolled off her tongue.

"Woman don't start with me."

"I wasn't going to." She kissed him before she went over to the vanity to put some makeup on.

Vegeta laid there and closed his eyes until she finished "dolling" herself up.

"Well 'Geta I'm gonna take off, why don't you get back to training?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Vegeta got up and walked to the balcony and was about to fly out when Bulma stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"See you later."

"Hn." Vegeta levitated over the balcony bars then did a front flip onto the ground before walking into the gravity room.

* * *

><p>Bulma grabbed her cell phone, purse, and box containing capsules with various cars in them and was off.<p>

By the time Bulma got downstairs it was already 1pm. She figured traffic would be crazy and it would take about an hour and a half to get to the mall. Bulma was about to walk outside when her mother stopped her.

"Bulma dear, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the mall for a few hours to get ready for a date tonight."

"Oh sweetie did you and Yamcha get back together?"

"Ugh no mother I'm done with that pathetic excuse for a man. I'm going on a date with the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Oh that hunk Vegeta I didn't know you two were together."

"Mom I am not with Vegeta we're just friends. Can't two people of the opposite sex go on a date without people automatically assuming there's more to it?"

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to…"

Bulma had already walked off before Bunny could finish her sentence. 'Oh my how rude.'

Meanwhile outside Bulma was thinking 'Geez mother you are such a ditz have you not noticed anything the last six months.'

Bulma opened up her capsule box and picked a random car. She threw the capsule and out came her custom made red Ford Mustang. It had a thick white stripe that started from the hood and ended at the trunk. Her name was engraved on both sides with cursive lettering. On the inside there, was black interior and black leather seats. And to top it all off a sound system to enhance the Sirius satellite radio. She hopped in the car and tuned the radio to Alt Nation before speeding off.

As calculated Bulma got there about 2:30 she got out of the car and encapsulated it. As she walked inside the thought about what she would do. 'Ok I know I need an outfit for the date, new hairstyle, my eyebrows could use some threading, a mani and a pedi wouldn't hurt, and just to kill time I think I should shop till I drop.'

She walked into the mall and hit up Hot Topic, Spencers, Journey's, Zumies, PacSun, Rue 21, Shoe Department, and A'Gacie for new clothes, shoes, make up, and accessories. Once she finished shopping she put everything in a capsule and headed to the Nail Paradise for a mani and pedi. Next for an eyebrow threading she went to Just Strings. Then she went to Regi's salon to have her hair layered with a razor all around from top to bottom with short, medium, and long layers and had it styled flipped inward with a hair straightener.

The time was now 5:30, Bulma left the mall and activated her car and once again sped off. This time the traffic was worse and by the time she got home it was 7:30. She got out of the car put it way and ran to her room in a hurry. Once there she threw the capsule that contained everything she bought that day and rummaged through the bags until she found her complete outfit. She dressed quickly and headed for her vanity.

In the nick of time she was ready but it was passed 8pm. 'Yikes Vegeta's gonna kill me.' She gathered her purse and cell phone and was out the door.

Vegeta was impatiently waiting down stairs for Bulma while watching tv. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeve's rolled up to his elbows, a red undershirt, and black pants with a three row thick pyramid belt and Harley Davidson biker boots along with Old Spice cologne. His training session had ended an hour ago and it didn't take him long to get ready except for the long shower he took. Now he was downstairs waiting for Bulma and he took into account that it was passed 8pm. Impatient as he was he growled and got up and stomped up the stairs to go drag Bulma out of her room. 'Damn woman I told her not to make me wait.'

"Woman I told you not to make me wait he yelled down the hall. I'm coming for you right now whether you like it or not."

"Chill out Vegeta I'm coming."

Vegeta walked around the hall and came face to face with Bulma and his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen next? Will the date be a disaster or will these two finally get together? Find out next time on Dragonball Z Matchmaking =P**

**I would have had this ready two weeks ago but no matter how hard I tried to save it, it wouldn't. It took me about two hours to get everything right and once it didn't save you can only imagine how upset it made me. But I like this version better so I guess it was a good thing. **

**So this coming week I'm going to be busy mainly because my boyfriend has five days off from work, my brother's graduating from 8****th**** grade, and my anniversary is on Friday. After all that is done I will start on edits for Chapter 8.**

**See you guys soon. **


	8. Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai =[ But I love it to death =D!**

**A/N: I know I said it would take a week but I thought what the hell since I had a little bit of time on my hands to edit. Here's the date.**

**Featuring the cutest couple/should be couple from two great animes –in my opinion– from Wedding Peach: Momoko and Yousuke and School Rumble: Tenma an Harima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moment of Truth<strong>

There Bulma stood clad in her new outfit and freshly done makeup. Her outfit consisted of a purple plaid belted top, black dress shorts, and Fergalicious open toed 3 inch heels. As for makeup she had ivory pressed foundation, black and purple eye shadow, glittery purple eyeliner, light mascara, and light red lip gloss.

Vegeta still stood there awe-struck.

This made Bulma smile. "So what do you think?"

"You look hot woman."

"And you look sexy."

Vegeta smirked. "You ready to go."

"Yeah and you never did tell me where we're going"

"Don't worry about it, in time you'll see."

Vegeta linked arms with Bulma and lead them outside to the driveway. He grabbed a capsule from his pocket and out came a black Lamborgini Diablo (a present from Bulma not long after she broke up with Yamcha). Pretty much like Bulma's Mustang but instead of having a large stripe on top the sides had a miniature single red stripe. Other than that the inside was similar as well. Vegeta opened the passenger door for Bulma then went around to his side. Once settled in the car the engine roared to life and he instantly tuned the radio to Sirius Boneyard. He backed out the complex and drove to the rich part of town. Bulma started a conversation with him.

"Wow 'Geta I had no idea you could be a gentleman."

"Ha woman it comes with the job description of being a prince." he smirked.

"So true, but anyways why did you ask me out."

"I have something I want to get off my chest that I'll tell you later."

"In all honesty, same here." Bulma panicked. "Wait is it bad?"

"No." Vegeta also out of curiosity asked. "What about what you have to say?"

"No."

"Ok."

Just as the conversation ended they arrived.

"We're here woman." Vegeta got out of the car and opened the door for Bulma extending his arm out to help her up.

"Olive Garden!"

"Yeah you never shut up about it." Vegeta joked around.

"Shut up Italian food is great."

"I gotta see it to believe it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Vegeta once again linked arms with Bulma and walked them inside. As always the restaurant was packed. Vegeta walked up to the reception desk and was greated by a young male teenager name Yousuke.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, how many in your party?"

"Two."

"Under what name?"

In hopes for entering as V.I.P. Bulma spoke up. "Briefs."

"Ah Ms. Briefs we'll see if we can squeeze you and your date in right away."

"Thank you." Bulma smiled.

"No problem."

Vegeta lead them to a far corner and wrapped and arm around her as they waited. Five minutes later a voice came over the intercom. "Briefs party of two, your table is ready!"

Bulma smirked and looked over to Vegeta as they met up with their waitress. "It pays to be famous sometimes."

"Yes it does." Vegeta smirked.

The couple was lead to a private V.I.P. area. They were the only ones there. Their table had a single candle lit along with a bottle of red wine. The sight was breath taking to Bulma. Vegeta pulled out a chair for her before sitting in the chair across from her. The waitress gave each of them a menu.

"Hi my names Momoko and I'll be your waitress for the evening. What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a Pomegranate Margarita Martini on the rocks," Bulma responded.

"And I'll have a Corona."

"Ok and would you two like an appetizer."

"No thank you" Bulma responded.

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks momentarily," Momoko bowed and left.

Bulma's gaze met Vegeta's, "So what did you have to tell me?"

"Woman, just enjoy our date and we'll talk about it later."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Wait a minute why aren't we getting an appetizer?"

"Just trust me on this I promise it'll be worth your while."

"Fine Bul-ma."

The couple sat there and shared their day while looking through the menu until their waitress came back.

"Pomegranate Margarita Martini on the rocks and a Corona. Are you ready to order?"

Bulma ordered first. "I'll have a Minestrone soup and Garden Fresh salad."

"And I'll have 20 bowls of the Five Cheese Zitti Al Forno"

"Alright your bread sticks and salad will be here momentarily." Momoko's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets and slowly went back to the kitchen as if in a daze.

"Thank you," Bulma called after her then went back to conversing with Vegeta. "Wow Vegeta you really scared the poor girl," Bulma laughed hysterically.

"I can't help being a Saiyan." Vegeta smirked.

A while later two waiters came with the bread sticks and salad. They each placed the items on the table. The waiter whom brought the bread sticks left while the other stayed with a cheese grater in hand.

"Would either of you like cheese on your salad?"

"Yes!" The couple replied at the same time.

"How much?"

"Just cote it on there." The Prince requested

"Yes sir," then he looked over to Bulma. "And how much for you madame?"

"Just a little."

"Very well."

As the waiter left Bulma and Vegeta grabbed their portions of salad and bread before devouring their food. Just as they finished eating Momoko came with their food.

As expected Vegeta devoured his entire meal and what was left of Bulma's. Bulma paid the bill and the couple got up for their departure. Once again Vegeta being the gentleman he was opened the restaurant door and car door. Once situated in the car Vegeta looked her over.

* * *

><p>"Well woman I hope you had a good time."<p>

"Yeah I did."

"Good, because our nights just getting started."

"What? Are you serious? What more is there?"

"Don't ask questions, just sit back and enjoy!" Vegeta smirked at her and left the restaurant as their conversation ended.

About 30 minutes later Vegeta pulled into the parking lot of Cinemark. Once parked he got out of the vehicle to get Bulma, linking arms with her once again. He knew they had different taste in movies but this night was meant to show her how special she was to him. When they got inside, Vegeta led her to the board showing which movies were showing. They made it just in time for the late showing. Bulma eyed the list and gave Vegeta a hesitant look.

"Bulma I don't care what we watch so don't worry about me."

"Ok." Bulma smiled excitedly. "I want to see 'The Lucky One'."

"Fine." Vegeta got in line for the ticket booth with Bulma clinging to him tightly and was greeted by a male teenager, his name tag read Harima. "Two for 'The Lucky One'."

"Here you go, enjoy."

"Hn." Vegeta replied walking off immediately with Bulma quickening her pace trying to match Vegeta's as best as she could.

Vegeta walked to another section of the cinema leading to the many theaters. He walked up to the booth to turn in the tickets greeted by a female teenager her name tag read Tenma. Vegeta handed her the tickets and she directed them to the designated theater. "Theater 6, go down the right hall."

"Hn." Vegeta once again sped off until he found the theater. He opened the door for Bulma and stepped into the theater. They made their way around the barrier to find the theater empty. Vegeta walked passed Bulma and decided to sit in the top middle row a few seats off to the side of the camera. Bulma walked up taking a seat right next to him and put the arm rest up to snuggle against his chest. Vegeta put his arm around her and stared into her angelic eyes. When did he begin falling for her so hard? He encountered many women over the years but never bothered with any one of them. That is until he met Bulma she was something else. No other woman in any universe could top her in his eyes. To him her qualities made her an amazing woman. She was the most beautiful one, extremely genius, headstrong, stubborn, feisty, and witty and he loved every bit of it. She would have made a perfect Saiyan.

"Vegeta? Hello! You in there?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Don't concern yourself with it."

"Ok, but I want answers later."

"Whatever." Vegeta brought his lips to Bulma's. "Shut up and let's watch the movie."

"Why yes master your wish is my command!" Bulma stuck her tongue out and pulled on the skin beneath her right eye.

Vegeta smirked and turned his attention to the screen. The previews were starting and from the looks of it he and Bulma got lucky. The theater was dead and he liked it. Although romance movies weren't his forte he actually enjoyed the movie. In a way the movie reminded him of his situation with Bulma. After all the shit he went through throughout his life he actually survived it as if she were his lucky charm. He now had a second chance at life and he was starting to see the light with Bulma as his torch leading him there slowly but surely. As the movie ended Vegeta stood up and waited for Bulma to stand up.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Vegeta linked his arm with Bulma and they remained that way the entire way to the car. When they got there Vegeta lead her to the front of the car and sat her on top of the hood. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her blue pools as she stared into his endless onyx ones.<p>

"So woman I hope you liked the movie."

"Yeah I did."

"Good."

"I hope you want to do this again sometime."

"Of course I do Vegeta we have a lot in common no matter what we do I know I'll have a good time with you."

"Well that's nice to hear." Vegeta smirked. "Come on let's go home." Vegeta carried Bulma bridal style walking to the passenger side putting her down to open the door for her. He went over to his side and sped off. Bulma felt a little sleepy and decided to take a nap. After what seemed like forever Vegeta finally drove into the compound and stopped the car once in front of the sliding double doors. He overlooked Bulma admiring her beauty as she slept he didn't want to wake her but he still had plans for her. Vegeta got out of the car walking to the other side to awaken the heiress. Vegeta lightly shook her and she woke up slightly groggy.

"Hey we're here."

"Already."

"Yeah." Vegeta extended his hand to help her out of the car. Bulma grabbed his hand and stepped onto the pavement fully conscience. Just like that their date had ended or so she thought. Vegeta deactivated the car turning back into a capsule he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks for tonight Vegeta I really needed this. It's been a while since I was treated right by a man."

"Woman, the dates not over!" Vegeta smirked.

"Huh! What? Then why are we here?"

"You'll find out in a bit come here."

Before Bulma could respond Vegeta swept her off her feet bridal style. He levitated to the roof top of the building. And let her down on her feet. He turned around finding the right words before facing her again making complete eye contact.

"Bulma how did I make you feel tonight?"

"Special."

"Has any man ever made you feel that way?"

"I thought so but I was only fooling myself. Not to mention the constant cheating."

"I want you to know there was a point to this date."

"What is it?"

"Listen and listen good. What I'm about to tell you is to stay between you and me – with the exception of your parents – until we face the Androids. I know I cannot understand these human emotions but all I know is that I have come to realize that I care for you. You are the only female who has ever acknowledged me as more than a ruthless murderer. You understand that my rough childhood made me who I am. I have qualities of a person any individual would loathe in an instant. But you looked passed that and accepted me for who I am. We have grown close in a rather short amount of time and I don't regret any of it. What I'm trying to say is that I want to mess around anymore. I want to take our current relationship to the next level. I promise I will protect you from any danger that you face for the rest of your life. Because if you go through with this there will be no going back. So what do you think?" Vegeta took a closer look and noticed Bulma crying and smiling at the same time.

Bulma could not believe what she was hearing. Vegeta, the arrogant and egotistical Prince of all Saiyans actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Her feelings for Vegeta had grown daily but she wasn't expected for this. She figured they would always mess around and nothing more. Never once did she think this would happen. "Vegeta you probably never caught on but ever since Namek I've been falling for you slowly and I never thought we would get passed any of this. Yes I want to take things to the next level with you."

"Good."

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a heated French kiss. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and eventually Bulma gave up. Vegeta broke the kiss and grabbed Bulma's ass with both hands while his hot lips glided down to her neck nipping and licking lightly. Bulma let out a light moan catching Vegeta's attention.

"I know what you want and rest assured I want it just as badly." Vegeta said lightly grinding his manhood against her womanhood.

"Yes that's exactly what I want dear Prince Vegeta." Bulma responded sexily

That did it Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew them to her balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's starting to get steamy, but just how much? Just a heads up next chapter will be nothing but lemon, so if you're not into that then don't read the next chapter when it's up.**

**As I've said before I haven't written the next chapter yet, please bear with me. **


	9. Passions and Joys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai blah blah blah!**

**A/N: This is a lemon scene remember this is my first ever fanfic and lemon, sorry if it's not that great and please don't be too hard on me T_T…Oh and no kids aloud _!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passions and Joys<strong>

Vegeta descended upon Bulma's balcony and walked into her room setting her down lightly from his grasp. He walked behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist all the while resting his head on her shoulder close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Bulma I promise I'll make this worth your while. No more games like before, this time it's real. I won't hold back and I don't want you to either. Show me how you feel about me, because I'm not going to hesitate anymore." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmmm don't worry I wasn't planning on it."

"Come here." Vegeta held her tighter.

Bulma spun around and wrapped her arms his thick neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his hips. Vegeta lowered one hand to her ass ensuring she wouldn't fall from his grasp. As soon as he had her secure in his arms he walked over to her bed and lay her down gently on her back. In an instant he was towering over her caressing her cheek. He held his weight as he placed each of his legs next to hers then positioned both elbows beside her torso. He kissed her temple before staring into her brilliant oceanic eyes. Bulma stared back into his ebony eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta lightly kissed her lips lightly, but passionately. Bulma kissed back matching his tempo. After awhile, they began nipping and biting each other's lips. Out of nowhere Vegeta broke the kiss and got up. This frightened Bulma, but didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"Bulma don't worry I'm just ditching my boots." Vegeta moved to the side of the bed and began unzipping his boots.

"Oh my Kami you scared me." Bulma followed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to leave you here if that what you thought." Vegeta kicked off his boots.

"Thanks goodness." Bulma joined Vegeta on the side of the bed and took her heels off.

"Ok now the fun begins. You first and if you want a piece of me afterwards make your move before I go for the finish."

"Don't worry I will." Bulma winked.

"Good woman now be quiet." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma moved back onto the bed and lay down. Vegeta crawled over her and kneeled placing his knees next to her hips. He gave her a quick kiss before trailing light kisses down her neck until reaching her collar bone. To go further he'd have to remove her shirt but he wanted to go about it a sexy way. He unclasped the belt from her shirt then brushed his lips down to the bottom of her shirt and bit down on it. He moved upwards slowly removing her shirt from her torso. Bulma lifted her arms up in assistance to be rid of her top. Once over her head Vegeta tossed it aside and went back to his intentions. He went back to her collar bone and began kissing down to the valley of breasts. He stuck his tongue out and traced the top lining of her bra. Bulma arched her back for Vegeta. Vegeta unclasped her bra and threw it along with her shirt.

Vegeta looked over the twin mounds smirking devilishly at Bulma. He slowly licked her left teat flicking it back and forth while pinching and massaging the other. After a few minutes he nipped and sucked until her teat swelled up. Bulma moaned at the sensations of pleasure she was receiving. He then switched positions repeating the same process. Upon the completion of fondling with her breasts, Vegeta kissed down her belly button and began wildly nipping around the sensitive area around her lower abdomen. Bulma bucked her hips every few seconds.

"Mmm, Vegeta stop teasing me."

"Calm down I was about to stop anyway." Vegeta kneeled back on his knees to unbuttoned his shirt flinging it across the room, then pulled his undershirt over his head and tossed it off the bed.

"Oh now you start after I was already half naked."

"I wouldn't be complaining just yet."

"Why?"

"Here I'll show you." A smug look appeared on Vegeta's face as he took off her shorts and threw them with the rest of her stuff.

"Two can play that game." Bulma proceeded to get up."

Vegeta pushed her back down. "No Bulma I'm not done with you, wait your turn."

"You suck."

"No that's your job. No more talking for now."

Vegeta got off the bed and kneeled on the floor, pulling Bulma with him until her legs flung off the bed. Bulma was only left wearing a purple lace thong. Vegeta felt her womanhood through the cloth before placing her legs on his shoulders. He brought his mouth to her inner thigh nipping at it, then switch to the other. After a while, he pulled off her thong flinging it across the room as if it were a rubber band.

"Ok relax I want you to enjoy this."

Bulma didn't say anything, just got comfortable by spreading her legs as wide as they could go and let them fall off of Vegeta's shoulders to cling to his biceps. Vegeta put on hand on Bulma's abdomen purposely to hold her in place. He looked at her core determining whether or not she had enough of her juices spilled for what he had planned for her. Vegeta slowly plunged one finger into her core and pulled it out. He figured she could handle another finger. He put his index and middle fingers together and plunged them in and out of her slowly. To double her pleasure Vegeta used the tip of his tongue to lightly lick her bud back and forth. He quickened his pace with his fingers causing Bulma to tremble.

"Ah yes Vegeta finger me faster."

Vegeta complied with her request and before he knew it she was about to hit her first climax. He removed his fingers and caught her juices in his mouth, then licked up the rest. His mouth and fingers went back to their designated spots. This time Vegeta pumped his fingers in and out at lightning speed. He decided it was high time to change positions on her bud as well. Vegeta stuck out his entire tongue and licked her bud back and forth once again. After a while, he went in circular motion as fast as he could muster. He felt Bulma's hips bucking bringing forth another climax. Vegeta repeated the same motions as before the previous one hit.

"Bulma."

"Hmmm."

"Do you want more?"

"Maybe next time, I don't want to get tired on you."

* * *

><p>"Ok so what now?"<p>

"It's your turn. Get up."

Vegeta got up as Bulma sat up on the bed. She reached for his belt and undid it, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down to his knees and liked the surprise in front of her.

"Wow looks like somebody's ready."

Vegeta smirked and stepped out of his pants and joined Bulma on the bed. "After having my way with you, why wouldn't I be?"

"Veggie you're so sweet." She quickly gave Vegeta a peck on the lips. "Now go lay down for me."

Without a word Vegeta listened to Bulma.

In an instant Bulma was kneeled between Vegeta's legs staring down at the hardened member just waiting to be let out of its cage. She slid his boxer briefs off his muscular legs discarding them instantly. He had a hint of prerelease and she hoped he could hold back some more for a good while. She grabbed his base and tightened her grip as hard as she could, then began working up a pace that would make him squirm before her. Soon her hand moved at lightning speed as she captured his member in his mouth taking in as much as she possibly could and began bobbing in sync with the motions of her hand. It was then that Vegeta lost it, he began to groan uncontrollably and bucked his hips with her every movements. Bulma grabbed his sack and delicately massaged it. That did it, Vegeta had enough.

"Bulma stop I can't hold back any longer."

"Ok now the real fun begins." Bulma winked.

* * *

><p>Bulma positioned her core over Vegeta's head and slowly took the rest of him in. Vegeta saw her struggling and placed his hands on her hips guiding her rest of the way. She was as tight as Vegeta remembered and he loved the feeling.<p>

"Feel free to change positions anytime Veggie."

"Believe me I'll have you begging for mercy."

"I don't doubt you my prince."

Bulma began to rock her hips slowly building up her momentum. Vegeta thrust his hips meeting every motion. Soon they were screaming each other's names as Bulma hit another climax. Vegeta felt as he would also explode any moment now, something he didn't want at the moment. He flipped over putting Bulma on her back grabbing both legs putting them on his shoulders and grabbing her hips. He teased her by pulling in and out every few seconds then plunged inside her no longer holding back, but trying his hardest not to hurt her at the same time. Once again another climax hit and Vegeta switched positions again. He separated from her core and flipped her on her stomach.

"Bulma I need you to kneel and stick your rear out. Get comfortable."

"Vegeta, don't hold anything back this time."

"I won't"

Vegeta entered her core once again and grabbed her hips. His thrusts were so much for Bulma she could hardly contain herself. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it to muffle her uncontrollably loud screams. As the intensity built up she clawed onto the pillow not caring how badly she hurt her nails. Within minutes Bulma exploded the forceful climax she had ever had. Vegeta let his control drop and in turn exploded his seed within her. He pulled out and went over to Bulma pulling her to his chest. It was then he knew for certain he had just created new life.

"Bulma there's something you might want to know but don't freak out with my ability to determine this right away."

"What is it Vegeta?"

"You're pregnant."

"How could you possibly know that already?"

"I'm a Saiyan, our seeds are so strong that a life in progress can be detected instantly. Beside the point, I can feel a Ki inside of you."

"Awe I'm so happy what are we having?"

"It's too early to know right now, but give it a month and we'll know for sure."

"Awww I wanna know now," Bulma pouted.

"In time you will but for now how about we get some sleep."

"Ok."

Soon Bulma was sound asleep. Vegeta pulled the comforter over them and kissed her before retiring himself.

* * *

><p>*One month later*<p>

Bulma's parents knew of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship the day following their night of passion, but had yet to find out about the child she carried within her. Vegeta and Bulma moved out of their old rooms and in together into a room that would meet their standards. From the night they got together Vegeta became more protective of her than ever before. Now that his feelings were out in the open with her, he was able to focus more on training. On this particular day Vegeta had just headed back to the GR after lunch when he sensed something wasn't right with Bulma. Sure enough he was right he found her sprawled over on the toilet of their room.

"Bulma whats wrong?"

"Nothing 'Geta, its called morning sickness but it can happen at any time during the day when a woman is pregnant. It sucks not all women get it but I guess I'm not one of the lucky ones."

"Remember your carrying a Saiyan in there. I forgot to mention it's going to be tough for you. I'm sure you can manage though, you are a strong woman after all." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you I'm going to the doctor for a sonogram."

"What for you already know you're pregnant?"

"I know but they need to put me a few pills to make sure the baby comes out healthy."

"Ok, by the way it's a boy I was just able to pick up on his sex."

"Oh I always wanted a boy."

"Me too!"

Bulma got up and gave Vegeta a big hug. "Ok well I won't keep you waiting, go get back to training and get stronger for me."

"We both know I will. See you later." Vegeta kissed her and went back to his purpose.

Bulma brushed her teeth a while after Vegeta left. She glanced at the time and grabbed her purse, cell phone, and capsule containing her Mustang. Without a word to anyone she took off to the private family doctor's clinic. Lucky for her the drive wasn't far from Capsule Corp. She got out of the car and encapsulated the car. Bulma headed inside and checked in.

"Hi Kairi, I'm here for my appointment."

"Sure thing Bulma, Dr. Kamiya will be right with you."

"Ok."

Bulma waited for 10 minutes.

"Bulma Briefs," called out a nurse she knew.

Bulma got up and walked towards her. "Hey Namine, long time no see"

"I know right. If you would follow me, please."

"Sure thing."

"So you're here for a sonogram?"

"Yeah."

"Woot you and Yamcha finally decided to settle down."

"Well no actually."

"What? He ditched you? That asshole!"

"Nope it's not like that."

"What happened?"

"Well I broke up with him and got together with somebody else the same day seven months ago."

"Wait the same guy you had a crush on for a year and a half, not counting these seven months?"

"Yeah."

"Well girl I hope he's worth it."

"Oh he is."

"That's good, you deserve better than that pathetic excuse for a guy."

"Thanks." Bulma smiled

"You're welcome."

Namine led her to the sonogram room.

"Ok here we are. I talked to Kari a while ago and she said she'd be right with you."

"Ok."

Bulma waited for five minutes before the door opened. Dr. Kari Kamiya and Namine came in.

"Hey Bulma, how you been?" Dr. Kamiya asked.

"Good."

"That's nice to hear. So you're here for a sonogram."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright let's have a look. Go ahead and lie down on the bed."

Bulma lied down and waited for further instruction, while Dr. Kamiya started up everything.

Namine came up to her with some gel. "Lift up your shirt and relax this is going to be cold."

Bulma lifted up her shirt and Namine rubbed the gel on her tiny forming baby bump.

"Oooh you weren't kidding this is pretty cold."

"What doesn't kill you won't hurt you girl."

"True true."

"Ok now Dr. Kamiya is going to start the ultrasound."

"Ok."

Namine went and turned off the light and went and stood by Dr. Kamiya. Dr. Kamiya began the ultrasound and began scanning her stomach.

"Bulma look at the projector."

"Aww my baby is gonna be so adorable."

"With you as the mother I'm almost positive. Congrats you're exactly a month pregnant. The way things look you will be due August 10, Age 766 (Trunk's birth via DBZ)."

"Ok so when's my next appointment."

"We'll give you a call about that tomorrow. I'm going to go get some prescriptions for you and prenatal pills and Namine can print out the pictures for you. You can wait in the lobby."

"Ok."

Dr. Kamiya leaves with Namine and Bulma in the room. Namine cleans the gel off of Bulma. Bulma gets up from the bed and grabs her things. Namine get to printing out the sonogram pictures.

"I'm so happy for you Bulma."

"Thanks. Man I can't get over the fact that I'm going to be a mom."

"Don't worry, as cool as you are I'm sure you'll be a great one."

"You really think so."

"Yes."

The pictures finish printing. Namine puts them in an envelope for Bulma.

"Well Bulma here are the pictures. If you have any questions about anything feel free to call."

"I surely will. See you later girl."

"Bye."

Bulma walked out of the room and into the lobby. She waited for five minutes before she was called on by Kairi.

"Hey Bulma I have your prescriptions over here."

Bulma gets up and walks towards the counter. "Ok what are they for."

"I have two for you. The first one is basically multivitamins for pregnancy and the second one are the prenatal pills."

"Thank you."

"No problem and we'll be giving you a call tomorrow to confirm the next appointment."

"Ok see you soon."

"Bye."

Bulma walked out of the clinic and went back home.

* * *

><p>Bulma went up to her room upon arriving home and looked through the sonogram pictures. She decided she would go online and order a baby book and a scrapbook. Bulma went over to her desk and started up her Toshiba. As soon as she got passed the log in screen she went on . After browsing for ten minutes she found what she wanted and ordered and requested the items to be shipped over night. The day was a slow and boring one for her eventually she went to the lab and worked on things in her office until dinner. When the time came she locked up her office and went back to the living quarters. Bunny layed out meat pie, riceballs, and steamed vegetables as Bulma got there.<p>

"Hi sweetie how was your day?"

"It was decent."

"How did your sonogram go?"

"Pretty good they gave me two prescriptions. Are you going into town tomorrow by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can get the pills for me?"

"Sure darling."

"Thank you, mom."

"Anytime."

Bulma got up and served herself and took her time eating the meal. By the time she finished eating both her parents had finished and went to their room. Vegeta still hadn't come in for dinner. So being the 'girlfriend' she was she served portions to his liking and put them in many containers labeling them with his name and put them in the fridge. 'Now that I think about it what am I to him? Maybe I should ask him when I see him later.' From there she went to the living room to wait up for her prince.

* * *

><p>*Thirty minutes later*<p>

Vegeta came out of the GR with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. As he walked to the living quarters he wiped off the remaining beads of sweat. As he walked in he saw that nobody was in the kitchen but someone was in the living room. Ignoring his hunger and went to the living room to see it was only his woman. He walked behind the couch and put both hands on Bulma's shoulders scaring her.

Bulma jumped and turned around. "Oh it's just you 'Geta how was training?"

"It's coming along better but something's missing. So I was thinking."

"About?"

"How would you feel if I went into space for a few months?"

"Well I would miss you but if it helps you reach Super Saiyan then by all means go for it."

"Thanks babe."

'Babe? Did he just call me babe?' "No problem. Hey so I wanted to ask you something."

"What might that be?"

"Vegeta what am I to you? Your girlfriend? What do you classify me as?"

"By Human standards you are my girlfriend. But by Saiyan tradition you would be my pre-mate."

"More details please."

"Pre-mate means you're in the process of becoming my mate or wife as you would call it here on Earth."

"And what would I have to do to become your mate?"

"First I'd have to leave a bite mark on your shoulder that would eventually scar up and remain on your body for eternity and you do the same for me."

"I want to do it. Can we?"

"Bulma you are so persistent," Vegeta smirked and caressed her cheek. "Yes we can later, first let me eat."

"Ok I left your food in the fridge let me go heat it up." Bulma got up.

"Good servant woman." Vegeta smirked and smacked Bulma's ass as she walked by.

"Ugh here we go again. My name is Bulma and I am not your servant." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Vegeta just laughed. He got a kick out of that quote ever since she said it. Since then she used it a lot when he used the words 'servant woman.' She knew he was playing around and thought it was funny as well. That day he caught onto her crush on him but didn't say anything he just used that pathetic excuse as a way to be close to her. He too had a crush on her since Namek. Bulma pulled him out of his daydream.

"Babe, you coming or what?"

"Yes." Vegeta got up and headed to the kitchen. He pulled a chair back to sit down checking out Bulma the whole time.

Bulma had just taken out everything from the fridge when Vegeta sat down. She grabbed a stack of clean plates and began giving Vegeta his servings of food. After finishing up she sat down next to him and watched him eat. As always Vegeta cleared his plates in no time. Bulma got up and pushed a button for one of the cleaning bots to wash all the dishes. All the while Vegeta waited.

"Come on 'Geta lets go upstairs."

Vegeta got up and scooped Bulma in his arms. He walked to their room in silence. Once there he laid her on their bed. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed next to her. Vegeta threw his towel aside and lay on his side staring at Bulma for a while. Vegeta then broke the silence.

"Ok so you wanted to officially become my mate?"

"Yeah."

"I should warn you it might be painful for you."

"I don't care."

"Ok get ready."

Vegeta pulled Bulma's spaghetti strap and bra strap down in one swift motion. He kissed Bulma's temple before lowering his mouth to the skin underneath her left shoulder bone. He bit down lightly at first then bit with all his might until he drew enough blood. He stayed like this until he was sure she would scar up. He pulled away and looked at Bulma. Bulma had a pained look on her face through the ordeal and gave a relieved look when he looked back at her.

"Your turn, but you have to bite me on my right side about right here." Vegeta pointed to the area for Bulma to bite.

Bulma got up and slumped over his body to bite down on his shoulder in turn. This was harder than she thought it would be. He had so much muscle it was hard to bite down. But she wanted this so bad so she gave it her all and eventually ripped through his skin and tasted his blood. She lapped at the bite she caused and bit down even harder. Vegeta tapped her back letting her know it was fine.

"There you are now officially my mate. And I must say you're worth it."

"So are you my Saiyan Prince."

"Hmm," Vegeta smiled. "So what now?"

"A shower sounds nice. Care to join me?"

"Not at all."

The couple headed to the restroom for a well needed shower.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

Bulma and Vegeta woke up to the sound of their alarm clock at 7:30am. Vegeta go up and walked over to the vanity grabbing an Under Armour spandex short sleeve shirt, Nike shorts, and low cut black socks. He dressed quickly and began putting on his high top black and white Converse. Bulma lay on her side the whole time admiring the sight before her. Vegeta looked back at her.

"Bulma shouldn't you be getting up?"

"Yes but I don't want to."

Vegeta went over to the bed and threw the covers off the bed. He began grabbing at Bulma's hand until finally she gave in.

"Don't be lazy woman you need to go to work."

"I know." Bulma got up and grabbed a bra and low cut black socks from her vanity then preceded to the closed grabbing a Sullen Angel's shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a white thin 3 row pyramid belt and white and black diagonal stripe Sugar flats. She left the closet and got dressed not caring that her prince was now the one checking her out. Once she was dressed they both went down for breakfast together. When they got there Bunny wasn't there. Bulma found a note on the fridge. She tore it off and began reading it as Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and read it with her.

'Bulma and Vegeta we went into town we'll be back in an hours. There are pancakes in the microwave enough for both of you. – Bunny.'

"Pancakes!" Vegeta yelled and ran for the microwave.

"Hey save some for me you bottomless pit."

"Who said I wasn't? You're carrying my child, you need to eat plenty if he's going to be as strong as me someday."

"I'm eating fine lately Vegeta."

"That's what I want to here."

"Can you-"

Bulma was cut off by her cell ringing.

"Hello?"

"Morning Bulma this is Kairi I called to tell you when your next appointment will be."

"When is it?"

"It will be three months from today at 10am."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Have a nice day, bye."

"Bye."

Bulma hung up her cell and gave her full attention to Vegeta.

"As I was saying. Can you be a little nicer? I am your wife now after all.

"Bulma I was just kidding."

"I know." Bulma laughed.

"So what was that about?"

"Oh, just my next appointment for the baby. That reminds me I forgot to show you the sonogram pictures. I'll show them to you when you come in for lunch."

"Ok."

Vegeta went to the cupboard and grabbed enough plates for them. He separated his and Bulma's servings then heated up their pancakes in the microwave. Once every plate was done heating they ate in silence. When they finished eating Bulma called on the cleaning bot and her and Vegeta went to the living room.

"So you never did tell me when you plan on going into space." Bulma sat on Vegeta's lap and laid back into his right shoulder.

"I want to make sure your ok through the first trimester. So once the first day of the second trimester hits, I'll go into space for a few months and I'll be back before he's born."

"Ok that doesn't sound so bad."

"It won't be I promise. Well I think I should start my training." Bulma stood up from Vegeta's lap and watched him get up. "I'll see you for lunch."

"Do your best." Bulma kissed him.

Vegeta kissed back. "Always do." He said and walked outside.

After Vegeta left there was a call from the main house phone. Bulma picked it up.

"Bulma speaking."

"Morning Bulma, there's a package for you downstairs. Would you like somebody to bring it up?"

"Yes please."

"Ok we'll send someone."

"Thank you."

Bulma hung up the phone and waited in the living room for a while before a knock came from the kitchen. Bulma got up and opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Briefs. Here's your package."

"Thank you Yamato."

"No problem ma'am."

The young man took his leave and Bulma placed the box on the table. She opened it and found the baby book and scrapbook in it. 'They look so much better in person.' Bulma thought to herself. She grabbed the box and was about to head to her room when the kitchen door opened, there her parents were.

"Morning Bulma I got your pills. Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"Morning dad."

"Morning honey. What do you have there?"

"I ordered a baby book and a scrapbook yesterday from Amazon. I already have sonogram pictures of the baby so I'm going to start working on it little by little. And the scrapbook is for the start of my new life. I'm going to get picture of Vegeta and I for now to put in it. Then when our family truly begins I'm going to put pictures of all of us in it.

"That sounds nice dear."

"I couldn't agree more with your father doll."

"Thanks. Well I'm gonna go finish getting ready then I'll be in the lab once I'm done."

"Ok dear see you there."

"Will do dad."

Bulma went up to her bathroom and got ready for the day. She pulled her hair back and was ready to go.

*Lunch Time*

Bulma went to her room and got the sonogram picture then went downstairs for lunch. Vegeta beat her there and she sat down next to him.

"Hey 'Geta here are the pics I told you about."

"Looks like he's developing fine."

"Yeah and yesterday I forgot to mention I ordered a baby book for him and a scrapbook for our family. I hope you don't mind taking pictures."

"I don't care just don't expect me to smile."

"No I don't but your smirks are so cute."

"Hn." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma smirked back.

* * *

><p>*Three months later*<p>

Bulma was now three months pregnant. So far she had no complications. Bulma and Vegeta had a healthy son on the way. They talked baby names and got into a quarrel about it until they finally settled for Trunks. As Vegeta had said before he would go into space once Bulma reached the first day of her second trimester. Dr. Briefs was preparing the ship while Bulma and Vegeta were inside preparing for his take off.

"I have a present for you Vegeta." Bulma handed him a capsule.

He activated it and threw it. Once the smoke cleared a large hard plastic box appeared. He opened it and stared in awe. Inside the box was a supply of armor Bulma had been making for Vegeta. She had refused to let him see what they looked like. He got up and pulled Bulma into a strong embrace.

"Thank you Bulma. I like them a lot."

"I'm glad to hear it." She kissed him. "So do you have everything you need?"

Vegeta overlooked everything. "Yes." He closed the box and deactivated it back to its capsule form, then put it in his pocket.

"Ok then let's go down to the lab."

"Hn."

Vegeta grabbed his luggage and interlocked his fingers with Bulma's and they walked down to the lab. Dr. Briefs was working on the finishing touches when the couple came in.

"Hey dad, you almost done."

"Yes dear, just making sure the coffee machine is working properly."

"Hn." Vegeta responded. He continued holding Bulma's hand and they walked to the bedroom part of the ship where he dropped his luggage. He took his other hand and traced his thumb over Bulma's lips. "I'm going to miss you and I'll be thinking about you every day."

"Me too."

Vegeta laid Bulma on the bed and lay next to her. He cupped her chin towards his mouth and kissed her passionately for several minutes. For the rest of the wait he held her to his chest until the heard word from Dr. Briefs.

*Two minutes later*

"Bulma. Vegeta. Ships ready for takeoff."

"Alright dad," Bulma yelled.

"Bulma wait before I take off I want to ask you something."

"What is it Vegeta?"

"You know how you can make visual connection from the control room to the ship?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we can do that every day until I get back?"

"Yes, we can."

"Good." Vegeta smiled. "Come on I'll walk you out."

Bulma took his hand and they walked out.

Dr. Briefs deactivated the ship back to capsule form and handed it to Vegeta. "Have a good trip son."

"Yes sir."

Vegeta and Bulma walked to the double doors in the lab that led outside. Vegeta activated the capsule once again and opened the door.

"Well Bulma I'll see you soon."

"Go become a Super Saiyan for us and train your hardest, but try not to get hurt."

"I promise I'll be less careless."

"Good babe."

Vegeta kissed Bulma for a while and struggled to break the kiss. When he did he slowly pulled away and embraced her tightly. After ten minutes he stopped stalling and walked onto the ramp backwards unable to tear his gaze away from Bulma the entire way up. He slowly reached to close the ramp when it hit him. He was in love with her and there was no more denying it. But he couldn't leave without telling her. He dropped his hand and gave her the most heartwarming smile he ever had.

"Bulma I need to tell you something before I leave, come here."

Bulma ran up the ramp. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I LOVE YOU."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Ok now that I have that off my chest I can go. Can't wait to hear from you later."

"Bye my love." Bulma quickly kissed him and walked off the ramp.

"Bye love."

Vegeta pressed the button to close the ramp staring at Bulma until it shut. He sat in the chair and pressed the button to take off. A feminine robotic voice came on.

"Preparing take off 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 now leaving Earth."

Vegeta strapped himself in and braced himself for the take off. Within 2 minutes the ship left Earth. Bulma stood outside and watched her love leave the atmosphere.

'I miss you already Vegeta but I'll see you soon.' Bulma thought to herself as she walked to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like it. I didn't intend for the chapter to be so long but the more I typed the more that came to mind. I was up all night lol it's 5:20am Central USA time.**

**So next chapter will be the final. Vegeta returns and Trunks is born. =]**

**Tell me what you think, until next time.**


	10. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai but I 3 Vegeta =D**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys I've been gaming a lot lately and watching random animes =D so here's the last chapter enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning<strong>

It had been a month since Vegeta left Capsule Corp to achieve his lifelong goal. Day after day he could feel himself one step closer to reclaiming his destiny. His timing was right, but what was his motivation? Each passing day as he powered up and was about to transform something would go wrong. He constantly thought of the tragedy his race succumbed to, the pain and suffering he endured through the hands of Frieza, and of course Goku and "Future Boy" becoming Super Saiyans before him The Prince of All Saiyans. Vegeta lay on the bed with his eyes closed and hands resting underneath his head in the spaceship bedroom pondering about what he could possibly doing wrong.

'Damn it all I thought by now I would have transformed, just thinking about it is making me angry. Ugh I have to do this soon. Before I know it it'll be too late to get to Earth in time to see the birth of my heir. The last thing I need is to let my princess down.' His princess. Vegeta smirked to himself. How he missed waking up to her next to him and passing the time with her when he had the chance. 'This distance is killing me. How I long to be with her again and show her how much she means to me. As soon as we can I'm going to give her the best –'

All of a sudden the ship began to shake out of control. 'What the fuck was that?' Vegeta bolted up from the bed and ran out of the room to the main floor. He looked out the window and what he saw sent shivers down his spine. "Oh great just fucking great they're everywhere." Outside the ship there was a great variety of meteors in various sizes. "Shit if I don't do something fast then I won't have a ship to return home and I'll die out here without anybody knowing." Vegeta opened the door to exit the ship. Once he was a good distance away he began throwing an array of ki blasts preventing any meteors from destroying his ship. After ten minutes of bombarding the area everything seemed okay until his eyes stumbled upon the mother of all meteors. "Fuck!" 'At this rate I'm dead I'm so low on energy there's not much I can do but die trying.' As the meteor neared him he prepared for impact. He stood his ground and placed his hands in front of him. As soon as the meteor reached his grasp he knew he was as good as dead. The meteor slowly dragged him back and before he knew it he would be cornered. As this happened he became angry with himself that a mere meteor was going to be the death of him. Then that's when he snapped. "Damn you Kakarot you're nothing but a 3rd class Saiyan why must I be taken out like this? Even if I never get my revenge on you at least I finally have something to live for. After all the shit and misery I have dealt with I finally have Bulma the one person who understands me and a son on the way as well. I was supposed to protect them at all cost but now I have failed them. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS BULLSHIT?! AHHHHHHHH!" Before he knew it Vegeta was surrounded by a new power. He opened his eyes to find his body was enveloped in a golden aura. He was in utter shock that this is what it took for him to finally transform. "Yes finally I have become a Super Saiyan." With that Vegeta powered up and fired a big bang attack at the meteor and seconds later it disintegrated into dust. Vegeta sighed and powered down 'That was a close one, well looks like my training is complete for now.' "I must return to Earth now."

Vegeta walked back to the ship and headed for the controls punching in the coordinates for Earth. After a few seconds the door to the ship shut and Vegeta headed back to the bedroom letting sleep claim him after the fiasco he had just experienced. At this rate he would be home in about a month.

* * *

><p>*One month later*<p>

Bulma was now 5 months pregnant and expecting Vegeta home any day now. A few hours after his run in with the meteor he let Bulma know he turned Super Saiyan and was on his way home. She knew he traveled a great distance without stopping and even at top speed he would be a while. 'Hmmm 9am might as well get up.' Bulma climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser. 'Wow for 5 months this doesn't look so bad.' Bulma grabbed a brush and began brushing out the knots caused by the messy hair she awoke with. After a while of brushing her hair she took a closer look in the mirror and realized she had at least 5 inches of split ends. 'Ugh I can't look like this when my prince comes home. Well looks like I'm going to get a haircut today.'

Bulma went through her drawers and grabbed a matching pair of bra and panties along with some socks. Then she headed for her closet picking out simple pair of blue jean maternity pants and a maternity shirt from Spencers. With that she went and took a quick shower and threw on some sheer lip gloss and eyeliner. She pulled up her hair in a loose pony tail, picked up her cell phone, purse, and capsule for her Mustang, and then she was out the door. She drove to West City mall and without wasting any time headed to Regi's.

*one hour later*

Bulma emerged from Regi's and headed to her Mustang. She cut her hair just above her shoulders to an all around face frame look with bangs just above her eyes. She had to admit once her pregnancy was over and she lost the baby fat she was going to be one hot momma. She couldn't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face as soon as he got home. Bulma smiled to herself as she climbed into her car and headed back to Capsule Corp. The drive back was faster than usual – no big traffic jams – just the way she liked it. Bulma stepped out of the car then deactivated it. She went up to her room and had the sudden urge to change into something nicer. She threw on a blue babydoll top and destroyed blue jean shorts with a pair of red high top converse. With nothing else coming to mind to do she went to the living room.

Bulma turned on the TV and decided to watch something on Netflix. She turned on the Xbox and went through her apps until she came upon Netflix. When the screen popped up she searched for Futurama and began from the first episode. She sat there until her mom came in to let her know that lunch was ready. Bulma went into the kitchen and fixed herself a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. She went back to the living room and resumed watching her show. Once she finished her food she went back into the kitchen to dump her plate. As she was going back to the living room a loud crashing sound was heard outside. She ran to the nearest window and found that the Capsule 3 ship had produced a massive crater on her lawn.

'He's home!'

Bulma ran in haste as quickly as she could without straining her body out the door waiting anxiously for the ship's door to open.

As the door descended onto the ground Vegeta was greeted with a very excited Bulma. Vegeta smirked at her as he went Super Saiyan. Bulma's face lit up with a smile as she ran up to him.

"I knew you could do it Vegeta."

"I told you I would be able to woman."

"I never doubted you for a second. Oh you must be hungry, mom just made food a while ago, let's go get you something to eat."

"Of course I'm hungry I haven't had a decent meal in months."

"Hmmm I thought so." Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's hand and led him inside.

They walked to the kitchen in silence and Vegeta sat at the table as Bulma fixed him up enough food fit for a Saiyan Prince. In a matter of five minutes all the food was gone. Since Bulma was in no mood to wash dishes she called upon the cleaning bots. Bulma faced Vegeta to see what he wanted to do next.

"So now that you're not hungry what do you want to do?"

"Well I trained a decent amount, if anything I'm exhausted and feel gross from not showering for days."

"Then I say you get your sexy ass in the shower and go take a nap."

"Hn."

Vegeta followed orders and within 30 minutes he was asleep.

* * *

><p>*4 months later*<p>

Bulma was nearing her due date and had been on maternity leave since she the middle of her 7th month. These days Vegeta was training harder than ever, but was also frequently checking up on Bulma to ensure the pregnancy was going well. Since Bulma couldn't do much anymore insanity was slowly taking its toll on her. On this day Bulma lay in her room watching TV waiting for anybody to interact with her. As if her wishes had been realized Vegeta came through the door with Bulma's lunch, a bowl of vegetable soup with noodles and rice. Vegeta set the food on the nightstand and went to the other side of the bed. He carefully pulled Bulma into his grasp and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling my princess?"

"Ok but I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the bathroom earlier examining my stomach and it looked like it dropped down drastically, as if the baby is coming sooner than we anticipated."

"Well then you want me to ask your mother to prepare some of your things just in case?"

"Yes please."

"Hn. I'll be right back."

Vegeta went to the kitchen where he found Bunny and Dr. Brief eating their lunch.

"Hey chatterbox woman and old man,…Bulma says it looks like she might be due sooner than projected. So can you two gather what she will need if we have to take her to the hospital?"

"Yes dear we'll help out as soon as we finish our meals."

"Hn."

Vegeta went back up stairs to check on Bulma.

"Bulma your mother said she would come up in a little bit."

"Ok thanks Geta."

"Hn. Now let's get you fed."

Vegeta helped Bulma up and fed her the lunch. He put the bowl down and crawled in bed with her once again bringing her into his arms.

"What happened to the Vegeta that I first met?"

"I don't know Bulma, but I never thought that I would be the man I am right now."

"I sure as hell never thought we'd end up together but here we are now and I'm carrying your heir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's nothing bad, just that us becoming a couple happened out of nowhere and it's amazing how far it's gotten us so far."

"I know and I hope you're ready to put up with me."

"If I didn't want you around then why am I with you right now?"

"Because you can't resist me!"

"Maybe so."

Both burst out laughing and fell asleep in minutes. But their slumber didn't last long. Bulma burst out crying due to a sharp, agonizing pain in her stomach. Vegeta's eyes shot open and immediately acted upon impulse.

"Bulma what's wrong?"

"I think it's starting, I think that was my first contrac- ahhhh. Contraction."

"Shit. Start breathing and I'll go get your parents."

Bulma did as she was told and waited for Vegeta to get back. Within a minute Vegeta along with her parents were in the room. Vegeta ran over to Bulma's side keeping a close eye on her.

"Bulma did you have any more contractions while I was gone."

"Yes I had about three I think the baby wants out now."

"Crap we need to get you the hospital now. Old woman gather what you think she might need and old man get the car started. I'm going to fly her to the hospital and you two get there fast"

Before Bunny or Dr. Brief could say anything Vegeta scooped Bulma out of bed and was out the window flying towards his destination. All the while Bulma was getting worse pain by the seconds.

"Uhhhh Vegeta I think my water just bro-mmmm. Broke."

"Don't worry we're almost there."

Vegeta landed in front of the hospital and ran inside within half a second. He appeared at the reception desk out of nowhere startling everyone in the area.

"My woman is going into labor, get my son out of her now!"

"Ok sir whats her name?"

"Bulma Brief, we should have a room reserved already."

"Ok let me call the doctor ace app."

"Hn."

Vegeta sat for a minute when the doctor and a few assistants arrived with a gurney.

"Sir if I may ask, what are you to the patient?"

"I'M THE FATHER OF HER BABY NOW CAN WE GET HER SETTLED IN OR NOT?!"

"Yes sir, calm down I just had to know."

"Good." Vegeta growled as he set Bulma down on the gurney.

"Ok this way please."

Bulma held out her hand to Vegeta and he took it as they went down a series of halls to a maternity suite.

"Ok Ms. Brief, tell us what's going on."

"We were taking a nap and my contractions came about thirty seconds apart and on our way over here my water broke."

"Ok first of all you'll need to change into a gown so we can see when the birthing procedure will take place. Here is your gown I'll step out for a few minutes."

The doctor handed Vegeta the gown and left the room. Vegeta carefully lifted Bulma up and helped her out of her clothes. Then he slid her gown on and tied it in the back. Just as Vegeta was helping Bulma lay back down the doctor came back in.

"Ok we'll need to get her onto the bed."

"Hn." Vegeta carried Bulma off the gurney and onto the bed.

As Vegeta did this the doctor went over and set up the foot supports.

"Ok Ms. Brief if you'll just put your feet up here I'll take a look."

"Ok."

The doctor examined Bulma and came to the conclusion that they should begin the birthing process immediately.

"So what of my son?"

"He wants to come out now I would say he's about 12 cm. from coming out."

"What are you kidding me doctor? Is it too late to be induced?"

"I'm afraid so we have to get him out now let me go get the crew so we can hook you up to the IV."

The doctor rushed outside and called everyone in.

"Vegeta can you give enough of your energy so I won't feel as much pain."

"Sure thing." Vegeta smirked gathering enough ki and transferred it over to Bulma.

"Woah I feel better just don't let go of my hand if I need some more energy."

"I won't."

The doctor came back in with three nurses. One nurse hooked Bulma up to the IV on her right arm. Another one placed the pulse oximeter on her right index finger. The last one place an oxygen mask on her. Once they finished one nurse ran off to the nursery to gather a crib and blankets for the baby. Another nurse gathered towelettes for Bulma. The remaining one waited for further instructions. The doctor sat back down in the chair and began the process.

"Ok Ms. Brief I need you to keep up steady breathing and push."

"Alright."

The nurse with the towelettes went to the right side of Bulma and wiped the sweat coming off of her. Bulma pushed with all her might for 5 minutes when there was great progress.

"I can see the head just a little more pushing and he'll be out."

The nurse who left to the nursery came back and waited on standby. Another 5 minutes passed and Bulma successfully delivered a healthy baby boy.

"Congratulations Ms. Brief it's a beautiful health baby boy with a tail eeeeeeeekkkkkkk."

"Huh what?" All three nurses shrieked in unison.

"Oh that just cut it off."

"Ummm okkkk huhhh."

The doctor handed the baby over to one of the nurses and she cut off his tail. She called over to Vegeta.

"Sir would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Hn." Vegeta went over and cut the umbilical cord and went back over to Bulma.

The nurse weighed the baby.

"He's 15 pounds 5 ounces. Wow he's a big cutie."

"Oh wow he's so huge Vegeta."

"It's only natural."

"What would you like to name him?"

"I'm not good with names Bulma."

"Ok how about we name him Trunks?"

"Hn."

As the nurses finished cleaning up baby Trunks they dressed him up and wrapped him in a blanket. One of them handed him to Bulma.

"Here's your baby Ms. Brief."

"Thank you. Hi baby Trunks I'm your mommy and that's your handsome daddy." Bulma cooed at baby Trunks.

Baby Trunks laughed as Bulma talked to him. The doctor and two nurses left the room while one stayed and wrote down the name information.

"Ms. Briefs if you need anything just give us a buzz."

"Yes ma'am."

The nurse left the room leaving the couple and their newborn alone.

"Awww Vegeta he looks just like you."

"Yes except for his hair and eye color."

"Are you upset about that?"

"No its just unheard of as for as Saiyans go."

"Oh you'll get over it."

"Hn."

Out of nowhere there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bulma yelled.

The door opened to reveal Bunny and Dr. Brief walking into the room.

"Hello dear can we see our grandson?" Dr. Brief asked.

"Yes here he is." Bulma turned baby Trunks around and raised him in the air a bit.

"He's so handsome he looks just like Vegeta. I must say Bulma you did a great job at finding a man." Bunny complimented.

"I know mommy." Bulma said as she lowered Trunks down into her lap and cradled him.

"Yes dear he looks a lot like Vegeta and I notice he has your eye color and the same hair color I had when I was a lad." Dr. Brief stated.

"Oh so that's where he got it from. Baby Trunks say hi to grandma and grandpa."

Baby Trunks cooed at his grandparents.

*A few hours later*

"Well Bulma we brought you a few things for your stay. We're going to go ahead and head home."

"Thanks mommy."

"We'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok daddy. Bye guys."

Bunny and Dr. Brief waved and left the room.

"Good now I get to be alone with you and our son."

"Well now somebody sounds excited about that."

"Bulma you and Trunks are my life now, granted I'll still be training but you two are my main priority now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too Bulma." Vegeta got up from the couch and kissed her passionately and longingly on the lips.

* * *

><p>They Never Knew They Would End Up Together<p>

They Never Knew What They Would Mean To Each Other

They Never Knew They Were Meant To Be

They Never Knew They Couldn't Live Without Each Other

They Never Knew They Were Led To Each Other

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it guys I hope you enjoyed it. So I'm going to be making a One Shot Prequel to this. Yeah I know I should have done that first but it didn't hit me until I started the 1****st**** Chapter to this. Please tell me what you thought about my first fic so I'll know what to do better more or less on the next story. I know what I'm going to put in it I just need a little while to put it together. Something tells me I might get writers block as always. Until next time bye guys =]**

**-Veria**


	11. Update

*Update*

Hey guys I hope you all have been well. I just wanted to update you all real quick. I'm pretty sure you all have noticed my hiatus for a little over a year. Well looks like that might change soon.

I had two weird dreams and the second one was a continuation of the other. These dreams were B/V related ^_^ so I'm taking that as a sign that I need to write another fic soon. From what I can recall about the dream it was set during the three years just before they get together. So I'm not going to follow the ideas I had beforehand. I want to see what I can pull off with what I've got so  
>far. Yes I know my last fic sucked so badly and I haven't really improved much, but I think this time around it'll be a little better. I'm going to take the feedback from the last fic and avoid the mistakes I made last time. Also while I'm at it I think I'm going to redo my last fic, maybe after I complete this one. I shouldn't have rushed the last one, I still regret it. Well anyways this is all I can think of for now. I started doing updates on my profile, so for those of you who want to know whats going on feel free to visit my profile.<p> 


End file.
